


painting flowers for you

by nygmobs



Series: jfgogh 💕 [2]
Category: Clone High
Genre: I don't know how to tag this, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Soft Boys, jfk has big feelings just doesn't admit it, no beta we die like men, the day after, unrequited crush kinda, van falls asleep cuddle next to jfk and its kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nygmobs/pseuds/nygmobs
Summary: jfk invites van gogh over
Relationships: JFK/Vincent Van Gogh(clone high)
Series: jfgogh 💕 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935730
Comments: 16
Kudos: 162





	painting flowers for you

**Author's Note:**

> pt. 2 of sunflowers

it was the next day after jfk had gone over to van goghs to do their project. but today was slow and kinda uneventful. van just wanted to get to art class turn his and jacks project in then go home. 

it was finally the end of the day he finally was able to get go to art. he was pulling things out of his locker so he wouldn't have to come back after class. he grabbed his and jfk's painting looking at it smiling.

he had felt someone's presence he turned around to see jfk standing behind him grinning like an idiot.

“hi vinnie!” he said

vinnie? no one's called him that before or when they did it was to make fun of him.. but this wasn't one of those times at least he thought.. jack seemed too sincere about it not joking at all.

he must have been out of it and was staring because jfk look concerned he looked like he was speaking.

“gogh? er, are you okay?”

he shook his head trying to gain attention again.

“y-yeah i'm alright sorry i must have zoned out”

jack made an 'o' shape with his mouth before speaking “that's uh alright, i was just er worried” 

“oh”

he liked that someone that's not his foster parents worrying about him and seeming genuinely concerned about it he liked it a lot especially it being jack who was doing the worrying.

“are you er ready to go to class”

van nods, closing his locker then making his way to the art room, jfk following behind him.

they sat beside each other that day, that class was pretty uneventful too besides their project getting and a and something van didn't expect to happen in a million years.

“so er vinnie?” jfk asked him smiling lightly.

“hm?” van replied with looking up at jack

“do you uh wanna go somewhere after school?”

“what?” he was looking at him now confused did jack really ask that or was it in his head?

“do you er wanna go somewhere after er uh school?” 

van slowly nods his head he couldn't seem to find words he didn't think this was real it couldn't have been, he must have fallen asleep at some point during class, but no this was real and happening.

“y-yeah” van stuttered “w-where were you thinking?”

jfk shrugs “one of our places, or the er greasy knoll”

he didn't feel like going to the knoll today since it was friday and a lot of the kids would be going there after classes. 

“can we- can we go to yours?”

“yeah! of course, we can er uh watch a movie or something”

van blushed nodding his head.. “yeah okay”

this had to be a joke, there couldn't be any way that the jfk one of the most popular kids in clone high was inviting him a nobody to watch a movie at his place after school.

his thoughts kept spiralling, it was the loud ring of the bell that made him regain his attention to the real world, then he heard jfk's voice calling for him.

“hey vinnie, the er bell rung, lets uh go”

i nod once more at him, following him out of the school and to his red convertible that was parked in front of the school. it was a nice car and it suited jack, it really did.

he was getting weird looks from the people exiting the school and passing by, he knew why.. the school outcast sitting in the passenger seat of the school jocks car.

he just wanted to curl up on himself and hide from the world, then there was jfk's voice lulling him back to reality again.

“you er okay?”

he pulled away from himself looking at jfk “yeah i'm fine, i just started getting panicky at the people who were staring i guess..”

jfk looked behind him and then to the front entrance then back to van “don't mind them vinnie, there's er nothing for them to er uh stare about, just me and my friend in my car” he smiled gently at van.

his face began to heat up, the way jack smiled at him and the way he was looking at him wasn't helping with this stupid crush he had, but still, he smiled back.

the car ride to jack's house was quiet, he didn't know what to say, didn't think there was anything to be said so he just kept quiet. 

they got to jfk's house just a little while later. van looked around the house it was nice, jacks two dads were sitting on the couch their attention on the tv they were watching a random episode of will and grace, they must have not heard the two come in, that was until jfk announced his their presence.

“er gay foster dads”

they were now looking at jfk didn't seem to notice van gogh.

“yes, baby?” wally said 

“me and my er friend are er uh going to watch a movie together, so don't bother us for a little while okay?”

their attention was on van gogh then back to jack's

“yeah okay baby, just call us if you need us”

“i er uh will” he takes van by the hand guiding him up the stairs, van felt like his whole body was on fire at the contact he squeezes jacks hand holding it tightly as if he was afraid to let go. 

then they were in jacks room, and jack was still holding his hand, he was still holding his hand, so he let go afraid if he held on a longer jack would get irritated. 

but then jack look at him he looked almost disappointed at the loss of the others hand in his, but van shrugged it off as his imagination just making thinks up.

jfk smiles at him softly, grabbing his laptop and sitting on his bed, he gently pats the place beside him motioning for van to sit beside him, van hesitantly got on the bed sitting beside jfk.

jfk opened his laptop turning on some old looking movie van gogh didn't recognize.

he looked back at van when he was down “i hope this is okay?” 

van looked to the laptop then back to jack “yeah, it's okay” 

jack smiled turning away from van and settling back onto the headboard, van did the same slightly leaning on jack. 

jack looked at van who was watching the laptop he smiled lightly, and put his arm around van and pulled him a little closer, van flenched at the sudden contact then he relaxed into jfk looking up at him smiling.

“jfk?”

“yeah?”

“why'd you want me to come over today? thought you would want to get rid of me as soon as you could”

he really did, he really thought jack would wait till they got a good grade on their project and then want nothing to do with van gogh, but that's not what happened, he didn't know what to think of all of this.

jfk shrugged “i just er uh thought we could watch a movie together to celebrate our er good grade”

“oh.. alright..”

jack was already looking back to the laptop focusing on the movie playing, so van did the same he moves closer to jack and lies his head on the other's chest.

jfk didn't seem to notice, or if he did he didn't mind it or say anything so van just went with it. snuggled up to jfk watching some random old film van couldn't seem to focus on, 

all he seems to focus on was jacks body heat radiating off him, it made him feel safe, protected even, he didn't even notice his eyes getting heavy as he was falling asleep. he didn't want to fall asleep he didn't want to make jack uncomfortable, but he couldn't help it, he felt comfortable and safe snuggled up to jfk, so he let his eyes fall shut as he fell asleep next to jfk.

jfk noticed this he moves slightly so he wouldn't wake the sleeping van gogh, he closes the laptop and sits it on the nightstand beside him.

he lays van gogh down so he was laying down, jfk lays beside him smiling softly at the sleeping boy, he puts his arm around the other's waist and rests his head on van goghs shoulder he stayed like that watching the other sleep until he started to feel his eyelids getting heavy as he fell asleep holding van close to him

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this wasn't that good i tried :(
> 
> i made a playlist for them https://music.apple.com/us/playlist/jfgogh/pl.u-DdANrR6T04R7WlZ


End file.
